1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for sharpening dental curettes.
Sharpening dental tools is problematic in that it must be able to be performed regularly by the operator or his assistants and must be precise and uniform.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manual sharpening devices for dental curettes are known, such as the Kramer sharpener or the device described in document CH 683 505, and motorised devices are known, such as the “Hawe PerioStar 3000” (trademark) from Kerr Hawe, the “LM Rondo Plus” from LM Dental Oy, or the “Sidekick” (trademark) from Hu-Friedy.
It often takes longer and is more complex to uniformly and precisely sharpen a cutting edge of a dental curette using manual devices. These devices require a great amount of dexterity and precision on the part of the operator in the placement and movements imparted to the curette. The motorised devices are easier to use but still require precise positioning of the curette with respect to the sharpening stone.